


Sail

by BabyG222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Songfic, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyG222/pseuds/BabyG222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stares down at the floor when he hears the click of the door shut and footsteps approach him. </p><p>He knows better than to look up when they are in this room, but the anticipation creeps up on him when he notices the barefoot feet turn and walk over to the stereo on the other side of the room. </p><p>He can feel his palms getting sweaty as they rest on his bare legs, he knows exactly what is about to happen. </p><p>He hears the popping of the CD case and the stereo open and close but nothing else as the barefoot person strides over towards him.</p><p>Feet stop in front of him, toes poking out from under the ripped blue jeans. Castiel lets out a breath of air as long fingers slide through his dark hair.</p><p>“You look so good kneeling there, Castiel.” </p><p> </p><p>*Slight parody of 50 Shades of Grey, Song: Sail - Awolnation*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...I listened to this song and this is exactly what I pictured.

 

Castiel stares down at the floor when he hears the click of the door shut and footsteps approach him. He knows better than to look up when they are in this room, but the anticipation creeps up on him when he notices the barefoot feet turn and walk over to the stereo on the other side of the room.

 

He can feel his palms getting sweaty as they rest on his bare legs, he knows exactly what is about to happen.

He hears the popping of the CD case and the stereo open and close but nothing else as the barefoot person strides over towards him.

Feet stop in front of him, toes poking out from under the ripped blue jeans. Castiel lets out a breath of air as long fingers slide through his dark hair.

“You look so good kneeling there, Castiel.”

 

Castiel bites his lip at hearing his full name; he can feel his blood rushing down.

The fingers slide through his hair and across his cheek, “You’re a good little solider aren’t you, Castiel. Obedient little Angel of the Lord.”

The hand curls under his chin and tilts it up, “Look at me, Castiel.”

 

Blue eyes glaze up into green.

“That’s a good boy. You look so beautiful this way Castiel, kneeling before me.” A thumb glides over Castiel’s lower lip, “so beautiful.”

Castiel’s eyelashes flutter; he still isn’t use to being talked to like this.

“Don’t be shy my beautiful Angel; I’m only saying the truth.” The hand comes around and cups his cheek. “Now stand up, my Angel.”

Castiel takes a slight moment to enjoy the warm hand on his cheek but he slowly rises, knowing it’s about to get much more enjoyable.

The hand slides over Castiel’s shoulders “look at you, Angel. You look absolutely stunning and all for me. I can hardly contain myself.”

 

A shutter runs through Castiel’s body.

“Now, I know we have been here before but I have to ask, do you understand what is about to happen here, Castiel?”

Castiel nods his head, a little too eager, but the anticipation is killing him.

“No, I need to hear you say it, Castiel. Do you understand what we are about to do?”

Castiel gulps down, “yes, I understand.”

“Yes what, Castiel?”

Blue meets green again, “Yes Sir, I understand.”

 

The hand glides from his shoulder and cups his cheek again, leaning in and just barely grazing Castiel’s lips.

Castiel can feel the heat and the slight touch of those soft lips but he doesn’t move, he knows not to in here.

He grins against Castiel’s lips; he knows how much it is taking him not to move and he loves the fact of how obedient the Angel is.

“Good boy, Castiel.”

He lets his words drag out, teasing the Angel a little bit more before he leans in the rest of the way and kisses him.

He can feel Castiel melt into the kiss, his shoulders slightly dipping and a soft moan escape from his throat.

He pulls them closer and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along Castiel’s lower lip, silently telling him to let him in.

Opening slightly, Castiel moans again as a tongue glides into his mouth and twirls around his own. Arms wrap around him as he submits to the tongue assaulting his mouth.

 

He pulls away slightly and chuckles while gazing down at the Angel, “so eager are we.”

Castiel just nods his head, still a bit dizzy from the kiss but quickly recovers when lips ghost his ear.

“I think I can take care of that eagerness, Angel. Go stand by the chain.”

Castiel gulps down air and turns walking towards the metal chain hanging from the ceiling, he knows all too well what is about to happen.

When he gets to the chain he automatically raises his arms up and lowers his head, letting his gaze fall to the floor once again; he knows he likes when he is obedient without being told.

 

After a few moments Castiel hears movement again, barefoot steps walking towards him, he can feel his heartbeat speed up with each step.

He stops to the right of Castiel, setting a few things down, and turns towards him.

“So obedient, Angel, I didn’t even have to tell you. I might have to reward you for this.”

 

Strong hands slide up Castiel’s sides and along his arms, up to his wrists. He holds them together with one hand while the other reaches up and grasps the cuffs hanging above them. He slides each cuff over Castiel’s wrists; the clicking of the locks makes him smirk.

He tilts Castiel’s head up and stands back slightly, gazing at him.

“God Angel, if you could just see yourself right at this moment.”

He leans in again running his lips over Castiel’s ear, “I could fuck you right now looking like this.”

Castiel quivers at those words, he can feel the precum drip down his hard cock, soaking his boxer briefs, but he doesn’t move, he knows. 

He grins when he feels Castiel shake and backs up a bit, slowly pulling out a small remote from his back pocket and pressing a button.

 

Castiel moans when he hears the melody spilling from the stereo’s speakers. He knows what this melody means.

 

_Sail…_

 

Oh, God does he know.

The beat continues as a hand slides around Castiel’s bare stomach and around to his back, muscles quivering with each touch.

 

_This is how I show my love…_

_I made it in my mind because…_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. Baby…_

 

Soft lips kiss his shoulders and up his neck, “you like this song don’t you, Angel.”

 

_This is how an Angel cries…_

_I blame it on my own sick pride…_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby…_

 

All Castiel can do is slightly nod as he feels a tongue slide up his neck and teeth graze his earlobe.

“I chose it just for you, Angel.” His hands slide around and across Castiel’s bare chest, just barely touching his nipples.

 

_Sail…_

 

“Do you want to know why I chose this song, Angel?”

He slides his hands to Castiel’s sides and twirls him around, the chains clinking with the movement.

“Do you, Angel? Do you want to know why I chose this song just for you?”

Castiel swallows hard and gazes at him, “Yes, Sir.”

 

He slides his hands up and flicks Castiel’s nipples, causing him to gasp.

“I chose this song because…”

 

He trails his fingers down his stomach, dragging out each next syllable.

“I…”

Fingers twirl into his belly button.

“Know…”

His fingers slowly inch to the perfect V shape and around Castiel’s sharp hipbones.

“Exactly…”

He drags his teeth over Castiel’s neck and down to his collarbone.

“What…”

He nibbles across his chest, twirling his tongue around Castiel’s nipples.

“This…”

Slowly he lowers himself, tongue and teeth grazing over Castiel’s skin as he gets lower and lower.

“Song…”

Castiel throws his head back when he feels a hot wet tongue twirl around his belly button.

“Does…”

The wooden floor creeks when he finally lowers himself to his knees.  He slowly slides his fingers around the waist of Castiel’s boxer briefs.

“To…”

He slides the boxers down, letting them fall to the floor. He glides his hands up Castiel’s thighs, stopping when he reaches his hips.

Looking up at him, eyes locked together, he lets the last word roll off his tongue.

“You…”

 

Castiel’s mouth slightly drops open when fingers slowly wrap around his hardness, he quivers again when green eyes wink up at him.

His eyes fall shut as he feels hot air ghost his swollen tip but they snap open again when a hot wet tongue flicks out.

“God Angel, you taste so fucking good.”

Castiel grips the chains attached to his cuffs harder, he knows he needs to control himself.

 

_Sail…_

 

The tongue twirls around his swollen head as the fingers slowly slide up dryly.

He really needs to control himself.

The tongue slides a little further down, his tip pushing past soft pink lips.

When he feels himself enveloped in warm wetness, Castiel can’t contain a loud moan escaping his throat.

 

_Sail…_

 

Castiel can feel himself slide slowly down his throat; he grips the chains even tighter causing them to clang together.

When he feels Castiel hit the back of his throat he lets out a small moan himself, fuck, he loves it when he is gagging on the Angel’s cock.

Castiel gasps and quivers when he feels the moan around his cock, the vibrations sending sensations up his body.

 

_Sail…_

 

Strong hands slide around his hips and grip his ass cheeks as the tongue twirls around again, gliding along his length.

Green eyes peer up at him as he slides back and forth, he wants to push his Angel, but not quite yet, he wants to savor him first.

Castiel’s thighs shake when the hands grip tighter and he throws his head back when he can feel the tongue slide across his tip and dip into the slit.

When a hand slides off of his ass cheek and he hears a small click Castiel unintentionally lets out a growl, he knows all too well what that sound was.

The growl turns into a whimper when he can feel the vibrations again as the other chuckles around his cock.

 

Slick fingers glide between his ass cheeks; Castiel shivers at the coolness but quickly recovers when a finger circles his hot tight hole.

He instinctively jerks forward at the touch which causes him to slide further down the throat. Castiel peers down innocently, hoping he didn’t upset the other.

Green eyes look up at blue in a predatorily way; Castiel gulps down a lungful of air.

 

Slowly he slides off of the hard cock causing a wet popping noise.

 

“Do it again.” A husky voice says.

Castiel looks down questioningly, not sure if this was a command or a warning.

“I want you to do that again.” He licks his lips, “fuck my mouth, Angel.”

 

Castiel groans at the command and just nods slowly, confirming he understands but gasps when the finger slightly pushes past the ring of his hole.

“No, Angel. I want to hear you say it.”

He gazes downward, swallowing and licks his dry lips, “Yes, Sir.”

 

Castiel sighs when he feels the warm wetness return but jolts when the finger pulls out and back in again.

He starts to rock his hips, unsure of how fast he should be going, he never commanded Castiel to do this before.

He feels the vibrations again but has little time to react when the hand still on his ass cheek aggressively pushes him forward, causing him to slide further down the throat.

Castiel can feel the vibrations stronger now; he peers down and sees those green eyes slowly close and a primal moan escaping around his cock.

He rocks his hips faster, practically shoving his cock deep within the throat. He throws his head back as the sensation is incredible.

The sensation takes over him; he lets out a growl when the finger goes a knuckle deeper. He doesn’t even notice the melody in the background restarting again.

 

Castiel gets an idea, he isn’t sure at first but when he gazes down and sees how the other looks with his cock sliding in and out of his mouth he just goes for it, hoping for the best.

He pulls back just a bit and only sliding the tip back in. Castiel repeats the rocking process all while watching for those green eyes.

Slowly green eyes peer up at him questioningly, yes; this is exactly what Castiel wanted.

He pulls out slowly one last time then slams his hips forward causing his cock to smack the back of the other’s throat hard.

 

The look he received almost caused him to cum right then and there.

 

Green eyes pop open completely and stare directly into blue. They roll back and a loud animalistic moan can be heard.

Castiel repeats this process, pulling back slowly, only letting the tip remain in the inviting mouth and slamming back in.

He is so focused on face fucking the other he doesn’t notice the hand leaving his ass cheek and the sound of a zipper. Long fingers slowly pull out the swollen cock from it’s confide space.

 

Castiel grunts, “Permission to speak, Sir?”

He receives a small nod when he slams back into the throat.

“Thank you, Sir.” He moans out as the finger behind him slides in and out, getting deeper each time.

“Fuck, this feels so good, Sir.”

 

Green eyes roll back again, God, he loves it when the other swears.

Castiel opens his mouth to speak again but gasps and moans loudly when the finger in his hole reaches the last knuckle. He loses his rhythm, which causes the other to gain control again.

 

He removes his hand from his own cock and grips Castiel hard. He pushes in two fingers and slightly curls them. He knows he has to regain control before he loses it completely.

Castiel jerks forward and grips the chains to regain balance.

 

“Fuckkk, Sir.”

 

_Sail…_

 

He can’t focus anymore; he has lost all rhythm and can barely contain his moans.

 

_Sail…_

 

The fingers graze the sweet bundle of nerves and Castiel can’t control himself anymore. His body jerks and blue eyes roll back. He doesn’t notice the warm wetness around his cock disappear.

He only looks down when he hears a devilish chuckle.

Castiel feels the fingers pull out of him and whimpers at the emptiness but quickly silences when green eyes are looking directly into his.

 

“You are a naughty little Angel.”

He opens his mouth to apologize but eager lips are pressed to his. He hungrily shoves his tongue into the Angel’s mouth and nips at his tongue.

“I loved it my sweet Angel.”

 

Castiel is stunned by the aggressiveness; he is known to get aggressive with him during their time in here but not like this. This is primal, this is pure lust.

Hands tickle up his arms and he hears the click of the hand cuffs releasing; however, he keeps his arms firmly placed above his head.

Those sinful hands skate across his chest and down to his hips as the other strolls behind him.

 

“But…”

He grabs Castiel’s hips and thrusts is hard cock in between his slicked up ass cheeks, grazing his hot hole.

“You did do something…as amazing as it was, without asking, my dear Angel.”

Castiel swallows hard; he knows what is coming next.

 

“So, here’s what I’m going to do.” He slides his hands up and takes each nipple into his sinful fingers.

Twisting a little bit, just enough to cause a slight sting, “You are going to walk over to the bed…”

Castiel moans, the assault on his nipples clouding his mind.

He slides one hand down and strokes down Castiel’s thigh while pushing him over slightly, “and you are going to bend over and spread those pretty legs of yours, Angel.”

 

Castiel can feel the beads of precum dripping down his spit slicked cock; he loves it when he tells him exactly what he is going to do him.

He can feel the other’s cock start to dip slightly into his slick hole; God, he loves that too.

He tips his head slightly and brushes against Castiel’s neck, nipping at the tender skin.

“And I’m going to fuck that tight little hole of yours…”

He pushes just a bit more, so the tip of his cock just barely breeches Castiel’s hole.

“Until you’re cumming so hard you scream my name, Angel.”

 

Castiel shudders at that those last words.

 

He nips one last time on the Angel’s neck, earning him a long drawn out moan, and let’s go, taking a step backwards to allow the Angel to move.

It takes Castiel a moment to recover enough to lower his arms and take a shaky step forward. His cock bobs heavily with each step.

He steps up to the oak bed and slides his hands across the black satin sheets. As he bends over the tip of his cock brushes up against the soft sheets and he moans slightly at the feeling. He knows how amazing those sheets feel rubbing up against him while he is getting fucked.

Castiel completely bends forward, letting his chest hit the sheets, spreading his legs and slightly raises his ass into the air. He knows how he likes to see him all laid out for him.

 

_Sail…_

 

He tries to steady his breathing and heartbeat but with each beat of that song he is losing control.

Castiel hears shuffling and the sound of jeans hitting the wooden floor.

He can sense he is looking at him.

 

“Oh, Fuck, Angel…”

A hand cups his ass cheek while the other trails across his lower back.

“You are unbelievably stunning like this.”

Castiel breathes slowly but gasps when a hand smacks down hard on his ass cheek.

“But you were a naughty little Angel.”

Castiel sighs when he rubs the slightly pinked skin, soothing the stinging but it doesn’t last long.

Another hard smack lands right on the same spot, reddening it further.

 

_Lalalala…_

_Oh…_

_Sail…_

 

The hand once again runs over his cheek, soothing over the now red mark on his skin, rubbing in small circles.

“You know, Angel.”

He bends over; brushing light kisses along Castiel’s shoulder blades.

“I can’t really say this is punishment.”

He continued to pepper his back with light kisses, slowly inching downward, “because I honestly loved it.”

 

When his kisses reached Castiel’s assaulted cheek he licked a long strip over the reddened skin.

“I loved when you shoved your cock into my throat. Giving it to me hard and fast, you know just how I like it, Castiel.”

He shivered again to the sound of his name, his cock leaking a puddle on the black satin.

Hands slid up as knees touched the floor, “I am really rewarding you, Angel.”  He slowly parted Castiel’s cheeks, hot breath ghosting his hot hole.

 

“I know how much you love this, especially when I do this…”

A hot tongue poked out and ran a long strip from down and across Castiel’s hole.

The Angel moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tighter.

“Yes, Angel. You love it when I tongue your tight little hole, don’t you.”

 

Castiel’s vision goes blurry for a moment; he hears the same beat start over again, Oh, Sweet Heaven.

 

_Sail…_

 

The tongue flicks over the pink hole, just tickling the nerves.

Castiel quivers, his eyes squeezing shut, holding on to the sheets for dear life.

“Fuck, Angel. I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

He slides his tongue just barely past the tight ring, the Angel gasps and twitches.

The tongue laps at the pink ring, “I want to hear you scream, Angel.”

 

Castiel can barely hear him; his ears are thumping and that melody, that sweet melody.

 

_Sail…_

 

He stands back up and reaches over to the small bottle on table next to him. Popping the cap open, he slicks up his fingers again.

“I can’t wait to see you cum, Angel.”

 

Slippery fingers slide between his cheeks and over his spit covered hole. Rubbing small circles over the pink skin, “I love how pure you look when you cum.”

He draws one finger into the hole, “Yes, so pure, Angel.”

Castiel throws his head back and moans, he can’t wait, and he needs this, bad.

One finger slides in easily, drawing it back out and adds a second right away.

The Angel growls as he feels himself being stretched, he gently pushes back, silently asking for more.

 

“Still so eager are we, Angel?” he chuckles as he teasingly slides the third finger around the stretching hole.

Castiel rocks his hips back and forth, halfheartedly fucking himself on those sinful fingers but whimpers when he feels them leave.

He taps at the hole teasingly; he knows how bad the Angel wants this.

“Tell me, Angel…” He circles his hole, making sure to emphasis the three fingers that are currently teasing him.

 

“Would you rather have my fingers…” he pushes the three fingers in slightly, just grazing the first knuckle.

 

“Or…would you rather have my hard cock?”

 

He taps his throbbing cock against the Angel’s ass cheek, rubbing it up and down, letting the precum drag a line of wetness along the way.

 

Castiel shudders as he feels both the fingers and the other’s cock against him. He swallows hard and opens his mouth to reply but moans brokenly instead as the cock smacks down on his cheek while the fingers twist inside of him.

 

“Hmm, Angel…Decisions, decisions. Which one will you choose?”

He turns his wrist slightly so his cock can slide in between the cheeks and rocks his fingers in and out, going deeper each time.

 

Castiel groans, he knows which one he wants but speaking is very difficult at the moment.

He shudders again, moaning loudly, “I…want you…inside me…Sir.”

A hard smack lands on his cheek causing the Angel to gasp, “No, Angel. I want you to say it. Tell me which one.”

Castiel struggles to regain his voice, “Cock…I want your…cock…Sir.”

 

He hums in acceptance while rubbing the spot he had just smacked, “Good choice, my sweet Angel.”

He slowly pulls out his fingers, smirking as he hears the Angel whimper and grips his own cock, slicking it up.

Moaning by the touch he slowly slides his hand up and down his cock while gazing at the sight before him.

 

“Fuck, Angel…” he draws out. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Turning slightly he reaches for the small remote again. Pressing the button again he restarts the song, turning the volume up slightly, he still wanted to hear the Angel but he knew what this song does to him.

 

_Sail…_

 

Gripping the Angel’s hips he lines himself up, tracing the tip against the hot hole. Pushing slightly the tip pokes through the tight muscle, he rubs circles into the Angel’s hips, soothing him from the initial burn.

When the tip finally completely breaches the tight ring they both moan as he slowly slides in deeper.

Castiel grips the sheets tighter, he knows the burn won’t last long but it still is never really pleasant. He tries to focus his attention on the intoxicating melody.

 

_Sail…_

_Maybe I should cry for help…_

_Maybe I should kill myself…_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby…_

 

He lets out a breath of air when he finally feels himself bottom out.

“Fuck, Angel.”

 

Castiel is grateful that he gives him a moment to adjust to the intense stretch, but soon he feels him move slightly.

Slow movements, drawing back and forth, but Castiel knows this won’t last long.

He feels the grip on his hips tighten, “Okay, Angel. I’m going to go a bit faster now. You know what to do if you can’t handle right?”

Castiel only nods, he knows it’s not what he wanted but to be honest, the Angel wanted what would come after a response like that.

True to the situation, a hard smack planted itself on Castiel’s ass cheek.

“I’m starting to think you are doing that on purpose, Angel.”

 

Castiel threw his head back; the sting ripping sensations through is body.

“Yes, I know what to do, Sir.”

This time he didn’t sooth the red skin, he knew exactly what the Angel was doing. He will let him savor that sting for a bit longer.

Gripping Castiel’s hips again he braced himself and pulls back, letting the tip be all that remained and slammed back in.

“Fuck…”

 

He repeated the process, slamming harder into the Angel with each thrust.

Castiel’s moans echoed in the room, creating a sweet harmony with the sinful melody.

 

_Sail…_

 

He smirked when an idea pops into his head, pulling back he held for a moment, just rocking slightly into Castiel’s hole. He gripped tighter on his sharp hips and slammed back into him.

Castiel let out a loud moan, almost a scream, when he slammed into him he brushed against the wonderful bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, yes, Angel….Scream for me.”

 

He drew back again and rocked back and forth, teasing the Angel while also teasing himself. He knew one way to get the Angel to scream.

Slamming back into him he laid a hard smack on his ass cheek.

Castiel saw stars, those nerves, the power, the smack; he let out a loud scream,

 

“Fuckkk…”

He couldn’t take it much longer, feeling the coils tighten in his stomach, he pulled out and grabbed Castiel’s hips and flipped him over and slammed back into him.

The Angel looked up into green lust filled eyes as he was filled up again.

 

_Sail…_

 

A hand reached down and wrapped around Castiel’s leaking cock, “I want to see you cum, Angel.”

 

Castiel threw his head back as he felt the coils in his stomach tighten.

The Angel looked down to see him watching the hand pump up and down, green eyes watching his own cock disappear into his tight hole.

He looked up and green met blue, he knew they were both close. Castiel wanted to close his eyes, ride out the upcoming orgasm but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the green ones before him.

 

He felt the coil tighten further, “Permission to cum, Sir?”

All he could do was nod as his thrusts got erratic; he was closer than he thought.

 

Castiel’s eye went wide and his mouth dropped open. Blue light began to fill the room; he arched his back as hot white sprits covered his chest. He reached up and grabbed the other’s arm, right where his hand-print once laid.

A surge of energy flowed between the two, and the other couldn’t hold on anymore. His mouth parted open as he filled the other, if he could have seen it, his eyes glowed slightly, blue mixing with green.

 

Sparks filled the room.

“Fuckkk!”

 

The light died down and they were left in darkness besides one lonely candle sitting on the small table by the bed.

Heavy breathing is all that could be heard for a few moments, two bodies slumped into one mass.

Pulling out, he grabbed a towel lying folded next to the bed. He slowly cleaned up the Angel and himself then curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around and gently kissing his forehead.

 

“You were amazing, Angel.”

 

He could see a small tired smile spread over the Angel’s face. He brushed sweaty strains of hair out of blue eyes,

“I love you, Castiel.”

 

Blue met green once again, “Permission to speak, Sir?” He chuckled, “Yes, Castiel, my beautiful Angel. You may speak.”

 

A shaky hand came up and cupped the other’s cheek,

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

 

 

A few hours later he turned over and saw his phone was blinking. Picking it up he wondered who could be texting him at this hour.

He opened the message and chuckled quietly to himself.

 

_“Not only do you have to have a sound proof room, you have to blow out the bunker’s breaker too?! Really, Dean?! WTF...”_

 

He closed his phone and turned over and peered down at the sleeping Angel before him. He must have really tired him out if he is actually sleeping.

 

He kissed his forehead and quietly whispered,

“I love you my sweet Angel.”

 

He curled up and soon fell back to sleep, wrapped up in his Angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon ;-)


End file.
